Discovering Love At First Sight
by Alahna.myra
Summary: This is a love story between Peter and Clary
1. Chapter1

Discovering Love At First Sight

Tuesday, 5 November 2019

5:49 PM

Hello my readers, thank you for reading my fanfiction, this is my first time writing I have read fanfiction for a number of years.

I would like to have a person come on board to help with the writing and editing of this fanfiction or any future ones I do, so if anyone would like to recommend a good beta they have used. Can you please leave it in a review.

I do not own the Mortal Instruments or The Divergent Trilogy the rights go to the both Cassandra Clare and Veronica Roth.

Thank you

**Chapter 1**

Dear diary,

My mum is saying that this whole diary thing might be a good idea to express all my feelings in so here go nothing. My name is Clarissa Fray and this is how the worst day of my life, to work out how this happened and to understand we have to go back to before I met Peter and the rest of his friends and family.

\- Clarissa POV -

Today is my first day at Alicante High and as I walk into school I spot Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, they both have dark hair and brown eyes. I have known them since kindergarten they are my best friends, I went and jumped on Uriah from behind and covered his eyes He shook me off his back and said "hey Clary, what are you doing here you don't live here".

I then reply with "I just moved here and decided that this would be the perfect school to go to", we then started to talk about my classes and what classes we had in common it turned out that we had, most of our classes in common, we all walked to the english together it turned out that their was a few of Zeke and Uriah's friends in our english class their names were Four, Marlene and Izzy, they introduced me to them and we all sat together, class finished and we walked to lunch to discover that the rest of their friends were sitting at the lunch table, they introduced me to them their names were Jace, Alec, Tris, Christina, Eric, Peter, Al, Will, Shauna, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Simon and Carly- Rose.

Peter seemed to be the only single one out of the group that seemed nice enough to talk to and the rest seemed to be close together and not very talkative, they were all couples and they were all acting lovey-dovey so Peter and I started a conversation, he asked "so where did you move from", I reply with Brooklyn , it is a big town 11 hours from here, have you lived here all your life".

Peter then says "yeah I have, I live with Alec and Izzy, their my cousins", just as I was about to reply when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Peter asked "what class do you have now", I then reply with that I have history, it turns out that we had the same class so he decided to walk with me to class.

Class went by quickly it was not long before the end of the day was fast approaching, I was about to get ready to walk home when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see who had done it, it turned out that it was Peter he than asked me "would you like a lift home", I replied with " If it isn't to far out of your way , it is in the old Dauntless area", he replied with "nah it isn't, I actually live in the same area you do", we got in to his car and then drove the route home and we started talking he asked me if I had any siblings and I said no that was an only child, he then explained to me that Alec and Izzy weren't his real cousins, I then asked him did he have any blood cousins he said none that he knew of, we arrived at our destination and we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

_**I think, I'm starting to fall for him. And it has only been a day.**_


	2. Chapter2

\- Peter POV -

As I'm sitting down to lunch this beautiful red hair chick walks up and sits downs, next to Zeke and he introduces her as Clary she and I then start a conversation, I start to check her out she us really pretty but I don't think she'll ever go for a guy like me, I then ask her "what class do you have next", she then replies with "history" it turns out that we have the same class so we walk together and sit next to each other in class.

Class went by quickly, the end of the day was approaching fast, I then seen Clary getting ready to go home, I then decide to ask if she would like a lift home, she said "if it isn't out of your way.

I would drive this guy anywhere, it turned out that she lived in the same part of town I did, we started up a conversation on the way home.

If I continue this way this girl is going to be the death of me, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and there are a lot of pretty girls at this school, she surprises me with how shy she is and how polite she is, I would never normally spend this much time thinking about a girl but she is different somehow and I like that she is not like other girls, I think I might be falling for her and I like it, I will have to try harder to impress this girl.

**_This girl has surprised me I think I'm falling for her and I just met her._**


End file.
